


Dreams From Another

by ShadowCat60



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Neglect, Death, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fated Marks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It will change as I need it too, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Harm, Soulmarks, The Fae World, This will continue it will not be 1 chapter, hard angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCat60/pseuds/ShadowCat60
Summary: Everyone has lucid dreams, but Shea has always been different. Every night she would dream from the perspective of someone else living in the mind of someone else and it was terrifying, but the world was beautiful like everyone in it an enchanting trance, and that is what scared her. Abused by the man she called her father spending her life with few friends only relying on her brother Eric for comfort, living in the shadows, relying on the fantasy of her dreams to keep her going. Then it happens, her brother gets killed in a wreck the driver didn't notice the light had changed killing Eric on impact. That's when her father loses it and goes too far, so far that she finally snaps and runs away from him from the trauma from it all and finds herself falling through a portal in the woods into the beautiful world of her dreams meeting the man she saw through, and what the hell is a fated pair.Or a girl with a hard life finds a portal to a world in which she only knows by her dreams.The tags will change as I decide where the story is going to end up going.This is my first time posting, please be gentle with the comments.This is also posted on Wattpad.
Relationships: Kirice Vice/Shea Airy





	Dreams From Another

Memory's are like walking around a house at night. If you trigger certain things those memories will wake up. Some memories are kind and let you walk on and others will come out to hang out and have fun. But some also are mean and make you cry, or make you feel guilty for waking them. But the worst are the ones that wake you up, the ones that you wake up in a cold sweat to see looming over you. The memories of lost loved ones, or being hurt. Sometimes those memories won't leave and they follow you around and put spells on the good memories to keep them asleep. But sometimes all you need is a good friend to give that memory a little knock to put it back to sleep, sometimes that friend helps you take the spells off the good memories and you all remember the good times. But sometimes you get too overwhelmed to ask for help. Then all the bad memories will wake up and try to pull you down. That's when you know you just need to leave the house all together. It's hard to leave the house, though. But if you get out, maybe you can sneak a good memory or two out the window and then you can make new memories together.

But when you have almost no good memories, then your mind will find someone else's memories to show, to taunt you to make your dream a little bit more. Maybe you can take the few good memories and start something new, but it will always come back, just to taunt you. I wish these bad memories would be out waied by the good ones, but that has little chance of happening. So my mind started to create memories of a man in another world with a life that is so amazing and so perfect I think it was just to make me hate myself more.

This is where we start, with someone who has started to seek comfort from memories that are not hers and a life she hates. The mind is a cruel place isn't it.


End file.
